Bella Swan: My Life as a Soldier's Wife
by BlackRavenOfPoe
Summary: You can't help or chose who you fall in love with, so when Bella falls for Caius and then learns he is in the army, she puts her life on hold as he goes off to war, but it's not without it's up and downs. How much can she tolerate as a young wife of a soldier.. RATED M for Language/Violent... A/H NC-17
1. Prologue

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Authors Note: This story will be updated every Wednesday evening GMT**

**Warning: This story will involve scenes of a sensitive nature! I wouldn't recommend reading if you are prone to panic attacks! This maybe fiction, but it draws on real events.**

**Present Day: 12th June 2012**

My life as a soldier's wife, it was not glamorous, it wasn't a life I would recommend anyone enter into lightly. Loving a soldier isn't easy, because when you enter into a relationship with one, you just don't enter it with him, you take on his job also. You will always come second to the job and that is hard lump to swallow.

I didn't choose this, I chose him and that is the difference. I accepted him for who he was, not the job he did. His job scares me to the point that we end up fighting more often than not. But I would never leave him, because no soldier would admit it, but they need the support more than we do. To come home to someone who loves them after seeing the horrors of war.

But I didn't expect to be sat here today, holding his hand as tightly as I could. When he was deployed, every knock at the door left a lump in my throat, scared to answer the door to find the M.O.D bereavement officers stood at the door to inform me he had died in combat. Or a phone call from an unknown number, both scared and excited at the same time.

That it could be him calling you from the war zone or someone calling to tell you to expect him home early in a box. This life was nail biting, you sat on the edge of your seat, every moment, of every day waiting and wondering for six months, sometimes nine.

Anyone who thought this was easy and was glamorous to be a wife or girlfriend of a soldier are wrong, it's neither of them. But if I could go back five years, would I change anything? The answer will always be...

…. No ….

I wouldn't change my life, we may have married early and to everyone else for the wrong reasons. But to me, to him, it was the right reasons, the right decisions, because now, as I grip the hand of the man I love more than anything in the world. All I could do was will him to wake up.

You see, Caius, Sargent Caius Walker, of the 2nd battalion, the parachute regiment, was shot in action last week and was sent back home, back home to me. I had hard decisions to make a head of me, to either give up hope or keep fighting. But if the army had taught me anything, fighting for love was always worth it in the end.

I am Bella Swan and this is my story...


	2. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Authors Note: This story will be updated every Wednesday evening GMT**

**Warning: This story will involve scenes of a sensitive nature! I wouldn't recommend reading if you are prone to panic attacks! This maybe fiction, but it draws on real events.**

**Five years earlier – August 3rd 2007**

'Bella will you stop pacing the hallway?'

I immediately stopped pacing and looked up at my father Charlie. He was stood in the door way of the living room holding his morning coffee. He looked at me slightly concerned as I shook my head.

'I can't dad, I need to get in, I need that letter'

'Bella, trust me, it will come, you are a straight A student'

I let out a grunt and began pacing once more, I heard Charlie sigh at me before heading into the living room. The postman was late and I was beginning to get anxious. My best friend Jessica had got her acceptance letter to Oxford University two days ago, but mine still hadn't arrived yet.

I did what everyone told me not to do and that was put all my eggs in one basket. Oxford was the only University I had applied to. It was the only one I wanted and needed to attend to, because I wanted to be a human rights lawyer and this was the only University in this country that could and would offer me the courses I needed.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as the phone rang, pulling my mobile from my pocket and glancing at the screen, it was Jessica. Taking in a deep breath, I pressed the answer button and tried to sound as calm as I possibly could, but I was still pacing.

'Hey Jess'

'Beellllla, has the post come yet?'

'No not yet, you will be the second to know when I do'

'What not the first?' she sounded deflated now, as I stopped pacing and raised my free hand, biting down on the nail of my thumb, mumbling into the speaker.

'Dad's home, day off' I laughed softly into the mouth piece 'So I am going to burst his ears drums first...' I cut my own self off before sighing 'That's if I get in'

'You will get in Bella, stop worrying, you got better grades than I did and I got in' rolling my eyes in frustration.

'Geeez, thanks Jess, way to kick me while I am down' Jessica laughed at me.

'Well just call me okay? We got some celebrating to do tonight, I am not going to Oxford without you'

'Fine, I will call you -if- it comes'

'Chill girl, it's on it's way' she paused for a moment, 'Speak later? I will let you get back to pacing'

'How did you know I was...' she cut me off with her laughter.

'I know you Bella, you are probably wearing the carpet thin'

'Bye Jess' I couldn't help but laugh. She was right, the last few days I have done so much pacing that I had probably worn the carpet thin and Charlie would be demanding a replacement.

'See ya Bells' She hung up on me and I slipped my phone back into my pocket. I know I was worrying about nothing, but everyone else in my year seemed to have had their letters to their chosen universities and it seemed it was the worlds sick kind of joke to keep me waiting.

Jessica wanted to be environmentalist and together we were going to save the world, it had been our goals for the past four years, now we were eighteen and so close to getting that goal. But by the looks of things so far, Jessica was going to be saving the world by herself.

My nails were chewed right down from the nerves. Waiting for this letter was worse than sitting my four A-Levels. Charlie was right, I was a straight 'A' student, well of sorts. Every exam during my GCSE's and A-Level's I got an 'A' in it all, well all except for one, and even the thought of the subject made me shudder.

**Gym**

That's right, I sucked at Gym, it was the worst class I could have been forced to take. I am not co-ordinated in any way, I can't throw a ball, kick a ball or even a hold ball and I think it was the universes way of mocking me for being an over achiever in all my lessons. But with good grades, came unpopularity. I was not a cool kid, or a popular one and in some ways I was glad.

I avoided Tanya and her little click that she had with all the other girls. Angela and Jessica were my only friends throughout school and sixth form. But I was okay with that. We were geeks together. Angela didn't apply for Oxford, she applied to the University of the West of England, or UWE, down in Bristol. She wanted to study Photography.

But all three of us promised that during breaks and leave we would meet up back here, in Manchester, at least for one night so we didn't drift. Well I hoped we never. Shaking my head as a knock came at the door, distracting me from my deepened thoughts. It took a while for the knock to register, before I realised it was the post man and I ran to the door and quickly composing myself before opening the door, so the post man wouldn't think I was a crazy person.

'Hello...' I smiled at the postman as I opened the door and he looked up at me from under his navy blue Royal Mail hat. It was the summer now, so he was wearing smart navy blue cut off trouser shorts, a light blue shirt with the red and yellow logo for Royal Mail on the breast pocket.

'Isabella M Swan?'

'Yes that's me' I bounced a little too excitedly as he raised an eyebrow at me, handing me a clip board.

'Can you please sign and then print your name in the box' taking the clip board and doing as he asked. Scrawling my name roughly and carelessly into the box. I wanted that letter he held in his hand.

It was taking all my strength to not let my inner brat come out and steal the letter and run off cackling like Gollum from Lord of the Rings and stroke the letter calling it my _precious, _so now as I handed back the clip board. The postman gave me the A4 thick envelope.

'Thank you' I squeaked out before clearing my throat and repeating myself 'Thank you'

'Have a nice day' he looked at me amused before turning and walking down the path. Slamming the front closed and turning around quickly to see Charlie stood in the doorway of the living room. I now noticed he was stood in his pyjama's that showed below his open black robe.

'Your letter Bells?'

'I believe so' I raked my teeth against my bottom lip looking down at the large envelope in my grasp as I leaned back against the front door.

'Would have thought you'd have it ripped open by now'

'I...' I turned it over in my grasp and then looked up at him 'I can't open it'

'Why the hell not' Charlie made his way over to me.

'What if it's a rejection letter'

'Bella, seriously? Look at the size of the letter, rejection letters are single pieces of paper, that is a thick A4 envelope, you got in'

'You open it' shoving it into Charlie's grasp 'No I'll open it' I snatched it back from him.

'Come on now Bells, just open it, it's like ripping off a band-aid'

'Fine' talking in a deep breath, as I prised open the glued down seal and hesitating. I glanced up at Charlie who now had his arms folded, waiting patiently for me.

'It's like watching paint dry' he mused before rolling his eyes.

'I'm doing it' I muttered under my breath as I pulled out just the covering letter, that had 'University of Oxford' written at the top with their emblem and read through the letter out loud.

'Dear Miss Swan, We are pleased to inform you that you have been approved to attend our University as of September 19th 2007...'

I let out an ear piercing scream of excitement, like a petulant child. I saw Charlie wince at the sound as I threw my arms around his neck.

'Dad, I got in' pulling back from him and looking back to the letter 'I got in' using my free hand to pull out my phone.

'Erm... so you got rejected then?' I looked up at Charlie raising a brow at his lame joke.

'Yeah Cha... Dad, I got rejected' he rolled his eyes at me and turned to head back into the lounge.

'Congratulations Bells, I always had faith in you' smiling as he went into the living room, before I bought up Jessica's number on my phone.

'Thanks dad' hitting the call button, I began to calmly walk up the stairs, as I waited for Jessica to answer the phone.

The wait was over.

Finally.


End file.
